The present invention relates generally to a thermoplastic closure for a fluid container and to a system for refilling a fluid reservoir. A specific embodiment of the invention relates to a system for refilling liquid ink-jet cartridge reservoirs which are used in ink-jet and bubble-jet type printers. The system utilizes an ink-dispensing container having a novel closure which has a needle-like dispensing extension that allows for the safe and effective transfer of ink from the container to the ink-jet cartridge reservoir.
Due to the difficulty in safely and effectively refilling an ink-jet cartridge reservoir, printer users usually discard the cartridge when the ink runs out. This practice is not economical and results in excess waste with ensuing environmental problems. By refilling the cartridge reservoir instead of replacing the cartridge, the user can save money and reduce the amount of waste generated.
Several systems recently have been developed for refilling ink-jet cartridge reservoirs. For the most part, these systems employ a cylindrical ink container attached to a needle-like metal tube. The metal tube is inserted into the ink-jet cartridge reservoir, and the ink is transferred from the container into the reservoir by compressing the container, for example by pushing a plunger into the container, or by holding a sealed container above the cartridge and then puncturing the container to allow the ink to flow into the cartridge reservoir. The metal tube systems used in the prior art are problematic in that they can be dangerous to the user and can accidentally penetrate the skin or puncture other material or equipment.
The ink-jet cartridge refilling systems in the prior art also do not facilitate control over the rate of transfer of the ink from the container to the cartridge reservoir. When the cartridge is filled by compression of a container or by pushing a plunger into the container, the use of excess force can cause the ink to be introduced into the cartridge reservoir at such a rapid rate so that it is not absorbed by the foam containing microporous cells which contain the ink in the cartridge. This can result in an overflow of ink. On the other hand, when the cartridge is refilled by puncturing the seal in the container, the ink flow rate is slower, but there is no effective way of stopping the flow of ink once the cartridge is refilled, thus resulting in unnecessary spilling of ink. This often results in splattering and ineffective refilling of the cartridge.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an ink-jet cartridge refilling system which is safe, economical, and efficient and which facilitates control over the rate of transfer of the ink from the fluid container to the cartridge reservoir.